Prom
by The Mafia-ish Addiction
Summary: He is just about to ask her for Prom. He even got her flowers...Until his untied shoe laces and her getting at that place at the wrong time that his plan was almost ruined...What's he going to do now?


**Another re-uploaded story^^**

**I don't own KHR! but I do own the stories I make~ Enjoy!**

******Forgive my Typos and my grammar. I never corrected them as much. What can I say, I'm a lazy person... never a valid reason! I know^^  
**

* * *

**Prom  
**

"Okay, class dismissed, don't forget that the deadline for your science projects would be tomorrow before lunch. Failure to pass would mean failing the semester." The teacher began fixing her teaching materials. "And better start looking for a prom date. It would be scheduled two weeks from now. That'd be all. Bye Class. Science projects, remember"

"Yes-sensei!" The whole class chorused. Satisfied, the teacher walked out of the room. Soon enough a chaos of shouts and whispers started to fill the room.

"Prom! Oh I'm so going to have to start looking for a dress!"

"Totally!

"I have to start securing one for myself or else my mom would end up buying one for me. I love my mom, but she doesn't have a great fashion sense" A girl stated.

"Tsch. Look at those girls, getting all excited about prom. Very childish and unoriginal, right guys?" A boy stated but sweat dropped hearing his friend's conversations.

_"I think Gatsby works better than regular gel; it always works wonders on my hair!"_

_"I think I'll prefer taking a haircut. I wanna look clean"_

_"There's a tuxedo rental shop down town, maybe if we go there by group we can afford some discounts"_

The boy from earlier rolled his eyes. "How can you guys think about what to wear when you guys haven't even had any dates yet?"

The chattering died out.

Prom dates! Their teacher did remind them earlier but how could they have forgotten so, so early? It was really, kind of stupid.

And as if on a much synchronized pattern, all their eyes had automatically shifted to where the most popular group in the room…scratch that… the most popular group in the school sat. Unfortunately for them, the seats are all empty…except for an empty cup of espresso most probably left by one of them.

The guys and surprisingly a few girls sweat dropped when most of the girls had almost, Nah actually they really did, scratch, kick and pull each other's hair out to grab the empty cup. Now why wouldn't they fight over it? The cup belonged to Reborn, who along with Colonnello, Fon, Verde and Skull were the most popular boys in their university and even some neighboring schools. How many times does their school have to call security again just to control the mob of fan girls who probably wanted to rape those guys? Yeah, they had lost count.

And oh, not to mention those modeling agencies who wanted to sign contracts with them along with Luce, Lal Mirch and Mammon, the three most popular girls in school. Unfortunately, they were always turned down.

"Hey, since when did they left?" A random boy asked.

The boy from earlier sat back on his chair. "Since the word prom was mentioned by sensei. I think they were long gone before sensei did" With that being said, almost all the girls ran off to hunt the boys down.

"You girls aren't going to chase after them to?" Akira, a boy from the class asked the three girls who stayed at the room. One of the girls, Thalia shook her head.

"Hey, why not? For example Saki, don't you like had a crush on Skull?" A boy asked. The shy girl nodded and timidly whispered "He already asked me out"

"Whoa!"

"Good for you, Saki"

The shy girl smiled "Thanks! And I knew Verde had asked you too, Aoi" Saki looked at her other friend. Aoi shrugged but a blush appeared on her cheeks. "Yeah, yesterday before lab class started"

"Congrats you two!" Thalia screamed for her friends.

"What about you?" Thalia smiled at her classmates. "I'm going out with my boyfriend"

"Oh!"

"So that means only Fon, Colonnello and Reborn are lacking dates" Luke, the boy from earlier stated. The three girls shook their heads. "Fon's date would be Mammon"

"That popular girl from the other class? Wasn't she like dating that prince like entity from Varia High?"

"Well yeah but apparently we are not allowed to invite someone from outside the school so Belphegor-san entrusted Mammon to Fon-san"

"What about Reborn and Colonnello?"

"Fon said they already had dates!"

…**iOiOiOiOiOi…**

"Class, get ready! On your marks! Get set go!" the teacher blew his whistle off queuing his class to start running on the fields for their P.E class

"So who are you guys taking to the prom?" Mammon asked as she ran along her friends. Luce smiled and held Lal Mirch's hand to slow the fast girl down. "Reborn already asked me!" She and Mammon then both looked at the other girl slyly. "So did Colonnello asked you yet?"

"No!" The girl stated with a firm tone.

"What?" Luce exclaimed with disappointment. "But, he totally should!"

"What's up with you and the rest of the group trying to do matching me up with that maggot?" Lal stopped running. "It's not like something's going to happen. Where just friends!"

"Best Friends!" Mammon corrected. Lal Mirch sighed at her friend who added. "You know, sometimes friends harbor secret romantic feelings for each other. Just like how you do with him."

"Who the hell even told you two that I like him?" Lal glared at her friends to hide her upcoming blush.

"Your actions!" Luce pointed out with a squeal. Those words had her tongue-tied. Yes, she did have romantic feelings for the blond, for how long? Maybe, even longer before she had realized herself.

But was she really that obvious?

If it was, then why haven't he noticed yet? Maybe he was too oblivious? Maybe he did notice but doesn't feel the same way? Maybe he already got someone?

If only there was a wall in front of her, Lal Mirch would have already banged her head. Shoo bad thoughts, shoo!

The sound of their teachers whistle had her back to reality. "You three, don't just stop at the middle of the field and continue running!"

"Sorry sensei!" Luce bowed down in apology before looking at her blue haired friend. "Don't worry Lal; I'm sure he'll ask you out!"

…**iOiOiOiOiOi…**

"So have you asked her yet?" Reborn suddenly appeared beside his friend. Colonnello remained silent, eyes still focused on the running girl, but he did shake his head. Reborn rolled his eyes. "You're taking to long"

"But I don't even know how!" Colonnello banged his head on the tree trunk used to hide his presence.

"You are an idiot. You just have to go ask her as your date. How hard can that be?"

"Reborn was right. You are most certainly stupid" Verde also had suddenly appeared with Fon and Skull. "You tease and prank her on a day by day basis and yet you can't ask her out…" his words clearly meant as a statement.

"That's so unlike you, my friend" Fon stated.

"Sempai, you should ask her now or someone else might. Everyone knows Lal's pretty popular with the male population" Skull added.

"I hate arguing with my lackey but he's got a point" Reborn smirked.

"Hey! I am not your lackey!"

"Whatever! Go buy me some espresso. No, better yet have the cafeteria staff, brew some for me!" Reborn kicked 'his lackey' away.

"Good luck." Fon tapped Colonnello's shoulder before walking away.

…**iOiOiOiOiOi…**

"It's a really beautiful bouquet!"

"You think so?" Colonnello smiled as he carefully held the bunch of flowers on his hands, making sure to not let even a single petal to fall. "I hope she'll like it."

"I really think she would." The girl Colonnello was having conversations with, smiled. "Oh, your shoe lace's untied" She pointed out noticing the boy's shoe laces. "Oh…." Colonnello looked down and blinked." Hey, can you hold this for me, just for a few seconds?"

"Sure!" The girls smiled and held out her hands. Colonnello kneeled down to tie his shoe lace.

Unfortunately, as if being played down by fate it was exactly the same time that Lal Mirch arrived at the area. And with the girl holding the bouquet of flowers and Colonnello somehow kneeling down in front of her. Yes, Lal Mirch definitely got the wrong idea.

"Err…" The girl fidgeted uneasily. The boy glanced at his back and was surprised to see Lal Mirch standing there. "Lal…" whatever other words he had to say was left hanging since she had already run away.

"Uhm, I think she might have had the wrong idea that you were kneeling down to ask me for the prom." The girl looked uneasy.

"What!" The boy half shouted, half sulked before deciding to find the said girl.

"Wait…"

Colonnello stopped to look at the girl she was talking with. The girl held the flowers back. "Don't forget this"

"Thanks err…"

"Oregano"

"Well, thanks Oregano!"

"Good luck!" Oregano happily waved at the boy's retreating figure.

…**iOiOiOiOiOi…**

"Hey, anyone knew where Lal was?"

"Nope" Luce stated but noticed the flowers he was holding. "So planning to finally ask her out?"

"Yes" Colonnello admitted. "Unfortunately, something happened"

"Huh?" Fon mumbled in confusion. The blond boy sat down and told the story about what had happened not too long ago. "So it means she got the wrong idea" Verde concluded. Colonnello nodded grimly.

"You really screwed up, lover boy!" Reborn smirked which earned him a soft kick and a glare from Luce. "I'm sure it'll work out fine. Why don't you try calling her?" the girl suggested.

"I already did, many times but she won't pick up"

"I'll try calling her" Fon offered taking his phone out. Colonnello looked at his friend hopefully. "Oh, hi Lal. Colonnello said—

…_Sorry this number is now currently unattended. Please try your call later…_

— She just hanged up on me" Fon gave his friend an apologetic look.

"No it's fine, I'll just go find her" The boy stood up and was ready to leave when Skull showed up. "Hey, I just saw Lal paying Mammon to take her home. Did something happen?" He asked, unfortunately everyone had already gone, leaving him behind. "Hey! Wait for me!"

**...iOiOiOiOiO...**

"Usually I don't mind other people except when they owe me money to me but I'll make exception this time" Mammon stooped her car in front of Lal's house. "Usually Colonnello would take you home when your car's at the repair shop. So what happened?"

"Nothing" Lal Mirch who had been silent during the ride opened the car door and took of. "Thanks for the ride" Mammon just shrugged and saw an incoming call "Luche…"

_"Mammon-kun, can you please not take Lal home yet?"_

"Too late, she already entered their door and she didn't even invite me for some coffee. She does know how much I love free stuffs, right?"

_"Oh" Luce stated from the other line.__"Meet us near her house in ten minutes"_

"What's going on?

_"Tell you later" Luce replied__"And watch out on her incase she goes out, okay"_

"Fine but I expect some payment" With that being said, Mammon had ended the call even before Luce could say any refusal. There is no way she'll give up the chance to add money on her bank account.

**...iOiOiOiOiO...**

Lal Mirch found her self at her own room. At least her room won't mock her and remind her of him, right?

Right?

Wrong!

Cause everything she sees, even if she doesn't want to… It all reminded her of him.

Take the color of her bedroom walls in example. It was mocking Camouflage Green, very military and manly like even for a boyish girl like him. Somehow though, she never bothered to change its color. The reason: It was him who painted those damn walls.

And there's this portrait size photo of the two of them above her bed's head frame. It was taken during their school festival and by some means she can't take the photo away, it was as if it was permanently glued on the wall. Verde must have done something to it. The girl looked at her room with a glare; her damn personal space should be comforting and calming her and not mock and insult her, even if it was unintentional.

How on hell does she have to be reminded of him with every single thing she sees? Those pillows, her blanket, the study table even the bathroom door. Everything! All things that she would land her eyes on reminds her of him, even if those things weren't suppose too.

And she can't close her eyes either… every time she would try; all she could see on her vision was him and his trademark grin…Oh damn!

_Knock! Knock!_

_"Hey Lal could you open the door…just talk to me, please..."_

Lal Mirch stared at her door with shock. Was that Colonnello? What was he doing here?

The girl remained on her bed, sitting and unmoving, Somehow trying to fight the urge to open the door for him. Colonnello meanwhile continued to knock, every tap on the door getting more and more desperate. "_Lal, can we talk…there's something I need to tell you"_

"Whatever it was, I don't want to hear it. Just go away Colonnello"

_"But Lal…"_

"I don't want anything to do with you, leave me alone!"

Silence… He must have given up already and just decided to go home. But was that what she really wanted? Or maybe she was just fighting the urge to stand up and open the door for him? Maybe she was too much of a coward? Afraid that what she's about to hear from behind that door would break her heart?

There is no way she'll open that door.

Unfortunately for her, Colonnello must have had some Houdini blood running through his veins…Since the blond boy was able to open the door moments later using a now broken barbeque stick. How he did it and wherever he got the thing was far from her concerns now. There was one thing that matters more at the moment.

It was a really awkward situation…for both of them. They were just staring at each other in the eye, unmoving as if time had just stopped everything, including them.

"Can we…" Colonnello paused, finding the courage to open his mouth and speak "Can we talk?"

"What for Colonnello?"

"Please just hear me out" His voice unlike most of the times she had talked with him was rather low and soft-spoken. It was hoarse and yet at the same time pleading, as if his whole world would crumble down into pieces if she won't hear him out. However was that really the case? Would he really fall apart if she decides to ignore?

Or maybe it would be the other way around?

"I don't want to hear anything you have to say!" Lal stated with firmness on her voice. "If you have nothing else to do…the door's very much open"

"Do you really want me to go?" He questioned stepping forward, getting closer to her. The girl stared at him with a glare. Who the hell was he to question him like that?

"Do you want me to go, Lal?" He asked again.

She opened her lips, wanting to say yes…but no words came out, it was as if she had just lost her own voice. She can't run away and walk out from him either sensing that her knees had failed her and are now both trembling with nervousness.

"Please hear me out…" Colonnello stopped advancing forward and remained standing "If you don't want to believe me I won't force you"

"Fine…" The boy finally grinned.

…**iOiOiOiOiOi…**

"…so that's it. I'm sorry if you got the wrong idea" Finally he was done explaining.

Lal Mirch stared at the boy with shock. Was that what really happened? You mean she was getting jealous and was having stupid thoughts on her mind with no clear reason?

She had never been embarrassed that much in her whole life!

More especially when realization struck him. He grinned sheepishly "Don't tell me you are actually jealous?"

The girl turned beet red. "N-no am not!" Oh god! Why does she have to stutter? Now she'll look guilty, not that she's not…but still. "Don't put ideas on your mind Colo—

Whatever other words she had in mind remained there and most probably stay there forever as she suddenly realized something: Colonnello had silenced her by claiming her lips. With that, whatever hesitations, whatever doubt and whatever disbelief she had in mind had all totally drifted away. She closed her eyes and found herself responding back to his kiss.

And the good moment could have lasted longer…

If not because of the boy who wears a fedora… Reborn was a valued friend, he was really. But the boy can be very annoying at times and the worst part? He pretends to be innocent! Just like now…

"I think I just interrupted something, sorry my bad." The raven haired boy pretended to be guilty. Lal Mirch twitched while Colonnello was actually thinking of shooting him with an M16 riffle. Reborn just shrugged and let out a small smirk. "You forgot this…" He handed a familiar bunch of flowers to Colonnello. The he turn around to walk out of the room. Seconds later tough, he was back. "Yeah, forgot to lock the door…" he tipped his fedora down slightly, a smirk emitting from his lips.

When Reborn left, the two realized that the situation was rather really uncomfortable. "So…"

Colonnello took a deep breath and handed the flowers towards the girl he was facing "Would you be my girl?" He asked hopefully, he never minded asking her to be his date for the prom. If she says yes, there's no way in hell he'll go with someone else.

There was silence on her part...but she did give a slight nod. It was almost not visible if not for him paying his whole attention...and that small nod was what he only needed to understand everything...She was saying Yes!

A really genuine smile emitted from the boys lips.

…**iOiOiOiOiOi…**

"Sorry for having the wrong idea" Lal Mirch slightly blushed as she slightly looked down, avoiding the blond guy's gaze. Colonello slightly chuckled and cupped the girls chin, making her face him. "Nah, that only proves how mch you love me, kora" He grinned sheepishly.

The girl let out a slight glare. "Don't get cocky, Colonnello"

He just chuckled before inching closer and giving the girl another kiss. Though this time it was rather quick. He smiled gently at the girl making her slightly irritated feeling vanish away.

"Wait-" Lal stopped the boy from inching into another kiss. Colonnello was slightly confused but did as he was told. It was then that the girl produced a really thick book from her bedside table and aimed it at the doorknob. Soon something small and black had fallen with the book. Lal Mirch smiled with thriumph.

"Was that a spy cam?" Colonnello sweat dropped. It was undoubtedly Reborn who had placed it there. He soon shrugged his thoughts away, specially when it was her who had inched closer for a third kiss.

Meanwhile...in a nearby bush.

"Aww, she found out" Luce frowned. They had just watched Lal Mirch aiming a thick book towards the spy cam before it went totally blank.

"I could have gotten blackmail materials for that" Mammon stated with a sulking tone. "Now my supposed to be money-maker was gone in a wink, how unfortunate"

"Let's just respect their privacy" Fon smiled calmly.

"I told you Reborn, you should just have sent Skull. He's too much of a wimp to be suspected" Verde concluded, raising his glasses.

"HEY WHO ARE YOU CALLING A WIMP?"

"Shut up lackey and get me an espresso" Reborn kicked 'his lackey' away. He then glanced at a certain window and smirked.

* * *

**Fin^^**

**Thanks for reading :) ...again if you've encountered this before)**

**Visit the links on my profile while your at it neh...and hit like if you guys are interested :)**


End file.
